Não É Problema Algum
by aposentada
Summary: A história de como Roxie Hart concordou com Velma Kelly. Duas vezes. RoxieVelma, femmeslash, ficlet.


**Título**: Não É Problema Algum

**Fandom**: Chicago

**Autora**: Chris Ann

**Classificação**: PG-13 - Yuri

**Ship**: Roxie/Velma

**Resumo**: A história de como Roxie Hart concordou com Velma Kelly. Duas vezes.

**Disclaimer**: Nada é meu, juro. Só a idéia doida.

**Nota**: Sem betagem nem garantia de qualidade. Eu só precisava escrever algo sobre meu filme predileto ;3

**Não É Problema Algum**

"Esqueça" – disse Roxie, soltando um estranho risinho pela boca e se virando para ir embora – "Nunca funcionaria."

"Por que não?"

"Porque eu odeio você" – respondeu Roxie sem se virar.

Foi a vez de Velma sorrir.

"Eis um negócio no mundo onde isso não é problema algum."

E esperou.

Roxie parara de andar. Virou-se e, por um segundo, olhou-a com total incompreensão. Velma sustentou o olhar, não contendo a vontade de umedecer os lábios de impaciência.

Então, Roxie entendeu. E, ao contrário do que Velma esperava, dessa vez seu sorriso foi quase inocente.

Quase.

* * *

Roxie estava num estado de perigosa exaltação. Tinha plena consciência disso. E não estava se importando a mínima.

Ela merecia. Porque não é todos os dias que alguém atinge o auge de sua vida. Os aplausos da multidão que lotara o Chicago Theatre para vê-la ainda ressoavam em sua mente, junto com todo o brilho e os olhares de admiração. Ela novamente era uma estrela.

E faria de tudo para continuar sendo o máximo de tempo possível.

Agora, pela primeira vez sentada desde o início da noite, sentia uma vaga dor nos pés oprimidos pelos saltos. Olhando ao redor pela mesa, encontrou uma garrafa de licor pela metade e, em homenagem a ela mesma, decidiu-se por mais uma taça.

"Glorioso, não?"

Roxie quase engasgou com a bebida de susto. Teria suspirado de desgosto se não estivesse muito preocupada em tentar não sufocar.

"Jesus, garota" – começou Velma, sentando-se na cadeira ao lado e observando-a com mal disfarçada diversão – "Quem nos vê poderia achar que coloquei arsênico na sua taça."

Roxie, que voltara a respirar e agora tossia como uma tuberculosa, olhou-a com mal humor.

"Como se você não pudesse fazer isso."

"Poderia" – admitiu Velma com simplicidade, com um breve sorriso, enquanto cruzava as pernas e fazia parte do vestido preto com uma fenda generosa deslizar, revelando parte da liga – "mas não quero acabar com parceria tão promissora. Principalmente numa noite tão gloriosa, não?"

Roxie tossiu pela última vez e concordou, contrafeita e preocupada demais em entender porque não conseguia tirar os olhos da liga azul de Velma Kelly para perceber o sorriso maldoso de sua parceira.

* * *

O novo apartamento de Velma era numa das principais ruas de Chicago – ironicamente, quase ao lado do tribunal. Tinha proporções generosas, o que se traduzia em espaço suficiente para todos seus vestidos, sapatos, ligas e jóias. E era isso que importava.

Isso e o fato de que Roxie Hart morava no apartamento ao lado.

Desde o início, Velma sabia perfeitamente que um dos principais motivos que a levara a alugar o apartamento 101 fora o conhecimento de que Hart alugara o 103 uma semana antes. Mas nem sempre entendera porque aquilo era tão importante para ela. Mas não demorara muito. Velma Kelly sempre se conhecera muito bem. E sabia o que queria.

Assim, pensando em perspectiva, era um golpe de sorte ter comprado um apartamento gêmeo ao de Roxie. Talvez ela tivesse adivinhado, ou fora apenas um bom palpite, mas o fato era que a loira ficava desorientada facilmente. Com o auxílio de licor, então, ela era capaz de confundir coisas inacreditáveis.

Como seu apartamento e o do lado, por exemplo. Velma achava que ela teria teimosamente passado a noite – ou o que restava dela – em frente a sua porta teimando que se tratava do próprio apartamento se Velma não tivesse prestado ajuda e aberto a porta, permitindo assim que Hart entrasse aos tropeções e caísse em cima do sofá.

Poderiam duvidar, mas Velma Kelly era de vez em vez uma boa samaritana.

Armou-se com o que sabia ser um sorriso malévolo – e, por isso mesmo, irresistível –, trancou a porta e dirigiu-se para o sofá, ignorando, como sempre, sua consciência conservadora que gritava coisas como cinismo e aproveitamento.

* * *

Era o álcool. Roxie repetia isso mentalmente como uma oração, embora nem se lembrasse qual fora a última vez que rezara. Era o álcool. Se não fosse o álcool, não havia motivo plausível para que ela estivesse beijando Velma Kelly. E ela enlouqueceria.

E, não, não importava que ela estivesse pensando racionalmente demais para que fosse álcool.

Depois de vários minutos assim e algumas peças de roupa a menos, ela percebeu que o álcool já não era justificativa o suficiente. Decidiu-se por outra estratégia. Mal concluíra o pensamento, empurrou Velma. A desgraçada sorria e a encarava com diversão imensa. Roxie tentou devolver o olhar com firmeza, querendo praguejar, estapeá-la e beijá-la, tudo ao mesmo tempo.

"Mas eu odeio você" – argumentou com suas últimas forças, sentindo o desejo deixá-la tonta.

Velma umedeceu os lábios, pensativa enquanto deslizava o dedo indicador pelo meio dos seios delas, pela barriga, por cima da parte de baixo da lingerie, pelas coxas, sem tirar os olhos castanhos dos azuis de Roxie. Sentiu um puxão lá embaixo e, por um segundo, temeu por sua liga. Depois, deixou de se importar quando a respiração de Velma foi ficando mais próxima.

"Eis outro negócio onde isso não é problema algum" – respondeu Velma com um ar superior que teria enfurecido Roxie se ela não estivesse mais ocupada em puxá-la para si e beijá-la.

E foi assim que, pela segunda vez na vida, Roxie Hart concordou com Velma Kelly.


End file.
